johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kacy the Chihuahua
Kacy the Chihuahua also known as "Spyro" is a recurring character in The Johnny Cooper Series and the dog of Johnny Cooper. She has been appeared in multiple streams usually to bite Johnny in the ass or to kill Bryan Deep. However once taimed, she chills around. She is very famously known in the Johnny Cooper Community as "Spyro the Dragon". She is a mighty dragon that fought against the Pitbull Rypto in the Dragon Realms. Rypto forced Johnny to play Sonic Forces and thats no gooood. Ryptos sidekick McDunkNugget was also there to help his lover torturing Johnny but Kacy said "Wuff Wuff" and with that she defeated this gay couple and declared war to the LGBTQ Community. She also currently fights her archnemesis, The Danker Beef Dog. Kacy was sent from Knack himself after he found her smoking plunts with 2Pac and Snoop Dogg. She is also the most adorable thing in the world. Her multiple nicknames are Daenerys Targaryen, Khaleesi, Dany, Mhysa, The Dragon Queen and the mother of Dragons. Here are also pictures of the alternate forms of her during her dragon ball z transformations. She gives birth to three chihuahua dragons before she died during the battlefield. Dragon and the Young Wolf Bryan carrying Noah and Alexandre start running before the sky rained with Arrows. But the gate closed, and noticed Jareds and Charles coming out from the back of the gate surrounding them with guns and roses. However a dragon like Chihuahua creature comes thru the sky and starts burning the Froggos alive. The Froggos start to scream and their rainbow colors start to switch fast as their reaching death until it disappears and it's nothing but just green. Kacy the Chihuahua lands in the field and starts biting the Jones and the Froggos alive. She ripped their heads off, however she started getting weak early as she was pregnant. Alex Jones, Ramsay Jones and Mumkey Jones come outside to see the beast kill all his men. Alex Jones screams "Kill the fucking beast NOWWW!!!!!" as his skin starts to turn rainbow, Ramsay sees this and looks at him for a second and grabs his bow and arrow. Mumkey says "Use the Chaos Emerald Crystal Arrows", they can kill a dragon. Ramsay smiles and says "I knew that you ape fuck". Back in the Dungeon, the Froggos heard the burning men outside scream and instead of waiting for Rickon and Johnny to leave, they run back to the field, giving Johnny and Rickon time to leave. As they escape the cell, they run but are tricked by some froggos, Johnny grabs one of the swords and stabs the froggos as he escapes with Rickon, before they reach outside, he is grabbed by the neck from the Super Froggo, Johnny gasping for air, remembers Jamie's lessons. He drops his sword and reaches it from the other arm that's in the bottom, he then stabs the froggo in the liver and screams as he explodes and unleashes Gusher juice rainbow everywhere. Johnny reaches for air but is met with an arrow in his shoulder, he then falls down and faints. Rickon unable to carry him is surrounded by tons of Froggos. However Kacy comes and launches herself in the pack of a 100 Thousands of Froggos and starts to burn few by few but it's too many, she then gets stabbed a million times by each froggo and even the super froggo. Mumkey starts playing the "Rains of Castamere" song while this happens. Kacy screams in agony and grabs Rickon and Johnny and goes to the sky, with her body spilling with blood from the wounds. As they reach Bryan and the rest. She is met with a Chaos Emerald Arrow in her chest and one in her neck, she then spills a sea of blood and falls down, however Johnny and Rickon survive the attack, they get together and try to get Kacy but is to heavy to carry, however small Chihuahuas start coming out of her belly, three to be exact. Bryan, Alexandre and Rickon carry them back to the vehicle. Johnny slowly wakes up as the truck starts to turn and says "Kacy....." before he fainted back again. Kacy stares at him one last time before she takes a final breath and says "Johnny...." as she dies from blood loss. However her eyes remained open. Ramsay puts the bow down, revealing to be him that killed Kacy. He sends Froggos to retrieve the body. Alex Jones grabs an Axe and chops her head off. He then puts her head in Jamie's body and sews it together. They then put the body in a horse where they made fun of House Cooper for loosing as the horse walked thru the field where the rest of the Cooper soldiers where slaughtered and it marked the end of House Cooper. However in a miracle from Knack himself, during the almost extinction of House Cooper, Spyro is resurrected in a Jesus like way, where she comes down the sky and starts burning most of the Jones army and Froggos. The froggos burning makes them go crazy and stupid, there rainbow color starts flickering faster than before, exploding them and their surrounding. Category:Main Characters